Crónicas de un ser sin sombra
by Anna Scheler
Summary: Perder la vida es una cosa, pero perder el alma, la sombra y el latido del corazón, y aun así deambular por el mundo es una cosa terrible. Crónicas de un vampiro que busca el porque de su cruel destino, mientras espera encontrar a quien le quito su humanidad y le robo también el corazón.-
1. Chapter 1

Hey, he estado algo desaparecida lo se xD. Les traigo otra historia sobre Kaname y Zero wiiiiiiiiii.

No es que haya olvidado "Esperar, amar sentir" es solo que he perdido la inspiración de ese fanfic u,u y no la encuentro xD.

Mientras pueden leer este, que realmente me ha fascinado escribirlo.

Este ff solo toma los personajes de Vampire Knight, nada tiene que ver con la historia que se narra en ese anime/manga. Tampoco soy dueña de los personajes, solo una fujoshi con mucha imaginación.

Muchas gracias por leer, no olvides dejar tu comentario y ponerlo en favoritos! Gracias :3.

Crónicas de un ser sin sombra

El dolor… el dolor era palpable en el aire. Mi sangre, su olor nublaba mis sentidos. La oscuridad, se desvanecía dando paso al día, para que el sol me hallase tendido a orillas de aquel rio sin que supiera cómo había llegado allí.

Los sucesos de la noche pasada estaban difusos en mi mente. Solo recordaba un ser de gran belleza, cabello oscuro y ojos rojos… aquella bestia me succionó el alma con cada sorbo de sangre que quitaba de mi cuello. ¿Seria el rosáceo amanecer lo último que verían mis ojos?

Sentí los latidos de un corazón, acompañados por un agitado respirar y un caminar apresurado. Se dirigía hacia mí, deseaba que se fuera, nadie podía verme en aquel estado. Intente gritarle, pero de mis labios solo salió un grito ahogado por el dolor. La herida de mi cuello ya no sangraba, no sabía si porque esta había cicatrizado o si ya no tenía sangre en el cuerpo.

De pronto lo entendí, la ponzoña de la bestia estaba surtiendo efecto en mi maltrecho cuerpo. La transformación se había completado. Esa era la única explicación al aumento de mis sentidos. Mi audición y mi olfato estaban alertas al movimiento de la joven que venía hacia mí. Casi podía sentir el dulce y caliente elixir que corría por sus venas cuando estaba a solo dos metros de mí. Mi alma había sido robada, y en su lugar habían dejado un monstruo.

Súbitamente mi cuerpo se puso rígido. Quería abrir los ojos pero mis parpados estaban pesados. Sentí como mi corazón latía por última vez, y como mis pulmones exhalaban su último aliento. Por mi mente se cruzo una idea y trate de aferrarme a ella, sueño mortuorio… justo a tiempo, porque la muchacha estaba allí y sus manos trataban de parar la hemorragia en mi cuello, aunque de ella ya no brotaba sangre. Me deje ir…. Me quede profundamente dormido sin saber si despertaría de nuevo.

Bien hasta aquí, es corto y no dice absolutamente nada, pero será mejor a medida que pasen los capítulos. Prometo que seré constante!

Gracias por leer, no olvides dejar tu comentario!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capítulo de Crónicas de un ser sin sombras!

Este ff solo toma los personajes de Vampire Knight, nada tiene que ver con la historia que se narra en ese anime/manga. Tampoco soy dueña de los personajes, solo una fujoshi con mucha imaginación.

Muchas gracias por leer, no olvides dejar tu comentario y ponerlo en favoritos! Gracias :3.

Capitulo 2

En la profundidad de mi ser sentí como emergía la vida a pesar de mi nuevo y asqueroso estado. Me quede muy quieto sin abrir los ojos, utilizando mis nuevos sentidos para reconocer el lugar donde me hallaba. Pude percibir un ligero olor a rosas y el aroma me trajo un sentimiento de angustia. Era una casa, una mansión, un lugar enorme y había presencias allí. Vacías, como la mía, y corazones palpitantes como la de la persona que se hallaba a unos pasos de mi.

Hice uso de la poca humanidad que aun poseía y me quede inmóvil, pero mis pulmones se hincharon de oxígeno como si hubiese estado demasiado tiempo sin respirar.

Has despertado- no podía ver a la causante de la voz pero sí sentirla en todo su ser hasta el mas ínfimo movimiento de sus dedos, y por el tono de su melodiosa voz, estaba sonriendo- eso es bueno, pensamos que no lo lograrías.

¿Quién eres?- mi voz sonaba áspera, mi garganta estaba seca- ¿Dónde estoy? – su corazón palpitó acelerado, mi voz debería ser atemorizante, o muy excitante a sus oídos.

Mi nombre es Yuuki- respondió sin vacilar, se puso de pie- y esta es la mansión Kuran, hogar de los vampiros neófitos y… mi hogar también.

Neófitos…- me senté en la cama admirando por primera vez la habitación.

Aquel sitio era un puto palacio. La habitación debía tener las medidas de mi antiguo apartamento y quizás era más grande. Decoración del medio evo, ventanales adornados con pesadas cortinas púrpuras, la cama en la que me hallaba debían entrar tres personas y quizás más y las sábanas eran tan delicadas que parecía que fuera a romperse de solo rozarlas. Todo allí era puro lujo, definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a ese lugar.

Vampiros creados, por un purasangre- corrió las enormes cortinas y mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al sentir la luz penetrando la habitación- aah!

Calma, calma…- corrió hacia mí y tomó mi mano en lo que pareció un gesto íntimo para ella porque se ruborizó- no es como en las historias, los vampiros no mueren con la luz… - no sabía mi nombre….

Zero… - mi apellido no importaba ya- así que los vampiros pueden andar al sol eh… curioso…

Zero… - su rostro era extremadamente expresivo, saboreaba mi nombre en sus labios como si de un dulce se tratase- muchas cosas difieren de las historias que cuentan sobre los de tu clase…

¿Podrías contarme? Se muy poco de esto… es muy nuevo para mí- mi voz se volvió mas áspera en cada palabra y termine la frase en un gruñido de frustración.-

Yuuki era una muchacha muy bonita, cabello castaño y de profundos ojos cafés, un cuerpo pequeño pero bien formado y una voz muy dulce. Me contó todo acerca de los de "mi clase". Seres que como los humanos podían andar a cualquier luz, diurna o nocturna, pero con capacidades completamente diferentes. Sentidos agudizados, mayor resistencia al frío o al calor, excelente resistencia física. Pocas cosas podían matarnos, demasiada sed, una decapitación, u otro vampiro en la luna sangrienta.

¿La luna sangrienta?- pregunté intrigado, no era de esas personas frikis que van por la vida creyendo en los astros o sandeces de ese tipo.-

Fue hace tres semanas… cuando fuiste mordido…- rozó su dedo índice por las muescas que había dejado el repugnante ser que a pesar de su exquisita belleza me quitó el alma-

¿Tres semanas? ¿Durante ese tiempo estuve dormido?

Si, a algunos le toma más tiempo sanar que ha otros y tu perdiste demasiada sangre esa noche…

Deja de tocarme- su mano ya estaba posada en mi pecho, la quite con algo de rudeza- cuéntame más de la luna...

Los vampiros son seres pacíficos, excepto con la cena – rió con algo de ironía- no atacan a los de su misma especie, ya que son bastante escasos… solo podría matarte un vampiro si esta bajo los efectos de la luna sangrienta…

La luna sangrienta era como la luna llena de los hombres lobos pero el doble de mortal. Si un vampiro no escapa al sueño mortuorio durante la semana que dura este fenómeno, esta consume su cordura dejando solo los más bajos instintos. Los vampiros se convierten en bestias y deambulan por ahí atacando lo que se encuentre a su paso. Un vampiro así, es capaz de matar a un ser humano en unos segundos y a un vampiro en tres minutos si se lo propone.

Esa noche tuviste suerte Zero, aquel vampiro podría haberte matado y no estarías aquí…

Hubiese preferido ello, ahora no podré volver… - me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al ventanal.-

Mire hacia afuera y el sol estaba en lo alto, bañando con su luz la espesura del bosque. Apoyé mi frente en el ventanal pensando en todo lo que había perdido, mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida, todo arruinado. En ese momento de pura angustia reparé en un detalle quizás insignificante. Mi sombra se había ido, aquel signo de que una persona tiene alma y que está atada a ti por un lazo invisible. Pase de ser un ser humano corriente, aun ser sin sombra y sin alma.

Zero…- ella estaba a mi lado y su rostro lucía preocupado-

Que….

No pude continuar. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello y sus labios tibios rozaron los míos que estaban helados en comparación. Me besó sin que pudiera siquiera pestañear.

Ooooooooooh si! Segundo capitulo! Espero sea de su agrado. Sean bienvenidas a llenar la sección de reviews.

Nos vemos la semana entrante!


End file.
